


My little magpie

by Readerstories



Series: The Arcana x reader [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: From the Angst/Fluff Prompt List: Julian (Arcana) and 16'Drop the attitude'? :)
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader
Series: The Arcana x reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517240
Kudos: 41





	My little magpie

Julian loved you with all his heart, even if it was hard to admit to anyone at times. Especially when you were able to spend together like today. 

You had dragged him to the market under the guise of needing help to buy and carry supplies back to the shop, but so far you had only bought a handful of things, all which fit into your small bag. 

Julian certainly didn’t mind, more than happy to walk and talk with you while you look at different stalls. He always lets his gaze linger on you when he thinks he can get away with it. 

You often catch him, causing him to blush and turn away, and you giggle every time before taking his hand and dragging him to the next stall or shop. 

Currently you’re in a clothes shop, trying on some new outfits. You had tried to get Julian to try some new things too, but he had insisted that he was quite happy with what he had and that he didn’t need any new clothes. 

He didn’t admit that he loved seeing you try on new clothes and critique them, occasionally smiling widely when you found something you really like. 

You often also found something normally outside your usual style and tried it on, making yourself into a character and giving a little show just for him. Like you’re doing now.

“Like what you see?” You strike an overly dramatic pose, the many bracelets you’re wearing making a lot of noise. You’re dressed up like a noble that even Julian would have said was trying too hard.

“Too much for me I’m afraid, you look like an especially successful magpie.” You poke out your tongue at him, he laughs.

“Drop the attitude.” You disappear back into the changing room, leaving Julian to smile to himself. A few minutes later you come back out, wearing your normal clothes.

“Don’t think that was the look for me.”

“Certainly not.”

“Hey, what did I say about the attitude?” Julian grins, following you out of the shop once you have put the clothes back. He takes your hand in his and pulls you close for a quick kiss.

“What was that for?”

“Oh nothing, my little magpie.” You smack his arm, giggling as you pull him along to the next shop.


End file.
